


stilettos

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Linny, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Clubbing, Draco Malfoy In Heels, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Prompt inspired, Scars, Tall Draco Malfoy, Tattooed Harry Potter, background blaise x theo, background nev x hannah, background pansy x ofc, background romione, harry potter has an eyebrow piercing, mentions of self harm scars, pansy is scary and that shit is hot, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: inspired by a textpost from draco-mouthboy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	stilettos

_It was Harry Potter’s fifth year at Hogwarts, and he was sitting in the great hall when his rival, Draco Malfoy, walked in. Malfoy always walked with a confident swagger that annoyed Harry to no end, and he found himself scowling at the blond as he strutted towards the Slytherin table. Suddenly, he had a fantastic idea about how to embarrass Malfoy; he surreptitiously aimed his wand at his feet and transfigured his black dragons-hide school shoes into tall stilettos, expecting him to trip and fall in front of everyone. He was shocked, therefore, when the blond didn’t even stumble. The only difference in his walk was an added sway of his hips which seemed more…. Alluring than awkward, although Harry chose to repress that specific thought- he would absolutely not think of Malfoy as alluring in any way, he was, after all, both a bigoted prick and a boy._

_“How the fuck does Malfoy know how to walk in heels?” He asked his friends, who looked at him with matching expressions that were becoming incredibly familiar to Harry, although he still didn’t know what it meant._

_“I don’t know, Harry.” Hermione said, the expression on her face not changing._

_“Dunno, mate, but he is a bit of a ponce, isn’t he? Not that surprising.”_

_Harry felt a flash of disappointment rush through him as his rival sat down, tearing Harry’s eyes away from his backside, although Harry refused to admit even internally that he had been staring (and not just this once.) “Yeah, true. Whatever.” Harry agreed absently. He decided to ‘forget about it’, but over the next two years, he found himself wondering again, usually in private and at night, and often accompanied by images he would swear were unwanted, but still caused him more interest than he would like to think._

The war was over, and Harry was preparing for his first ‘Night Out’ with his friends. Once the fighting was over, he had spent a month clearing out his home, Grimmauld Place, and refurbishing it, as well as spending time with his friends and family. The wizarding world at large had expected him to get back together with his ex-girlfriend Ginny as soon as the war ended, but they were sorely mistaken. In the year he had spent on the run, she had fallen in love with her best friend, Luna, and Harry honestly couldn’t be happier for them. Both Luna and Ginny were close friends of his, and their relationship, paired with Seamus and Dean’s coming out as a couple, had sparked something within him and all of the repressed feelings he’d closed off had flooded in like a tsunami. The fact that he was bisexual was honestly nothing compared to his realization of his true feelings for his ex-rival, Draco Malfoy. The blond had captivated him since their first year, and as much as Harry had tried to play it off as hatred, the attraction and concern he felt coupled with his near constant desire to be around him spoke more of love. 

When Harry had told his friends, their only reaction was a variant of “About time mate.” Which was his best friend Ron’s response, verbatim. They barely even batted an eyelid when he admitted that he was in love with Draco, although he knew he’d never look at Harry the same way, although his friends disagreed. So now he was getting ready to go to a muggle queer club in London with his friends. The only straight members of his friend group turned out to be Ron and Hermione, who were both more willing to come along for the night out. 

Harry had finally bought himself a new wardrobe, but most of it was comfortable jumpers, fitted jeans and band t-shirts, and was therefore entirely unsuitable for clubbing. Luckily, or unluckily, for him, Ginny had taken it upon herself to buy him some ‘clubwear’, so he dressed in the leather trousers (which he thought were definitely overkill), doc martens, leather wrist cuffs and a black spiky bar for his new eyebrow piercing instead of his usual plain silver jewellery, but he absolutely refused to wear the sheer shirt she had bought him. He knew she wanted to make him show off the tattoo he’d gotten across his chest (a stag skull with lilies around the antlers), but the sheer mesh was even more overkill than the trousers, so he replaced it with one of the rock t-shirts he’d salvaged from Sirius’ things and cut the sleeves off. 

He was just tying up the top of his hair as he had taken to doing since shaving away the back and sides when his Floo chimed. He finished wrapping his tie around the thick black curls before heading downstairs to where Ginny was waiting. His other friends were all apparating to the alley behind the club, but due to his distain for most magical travel, Harry had taken to riding Sirius’ motorcycle around London, and Ginny rarely passed up an opportunity to join him, and he didn’t have a clue where the club even was. When he entered his sitting room, he saw Ginny already sitting on his sofa, her legs swung over the arm, and she wolf-whistled at him as he walked in. 

“Looking good, Potter! Told you you’d look hot! You’ve already got half of that punk-thing going, so why not go all the way?!” She laughed, standing up and walking towards him. She was wearing a tight black dress, black platform heels and her leather jacket. He couldn’t help but wonder if everyone at clubs dressed liked this or he’d just been conned, although he did like his outfit in spite of how over-the-top the pants were. 

“Thanks- Hey!” he yelped as she reached out and pulled his hair out of its tie. “Why’d you do that?” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Because it looks better down, dumbass, now lets go.” 

The ride to the club was entirely uneventful, the muggle-repelling charms on the bike paired with the safety and speed charms he’d added meaning that they were at the club within 10 minutes, Ginny telling him where to go the entire time. When they pulled up, their friends were all standing in a group outside the club, all dressed similarly to him and Ginny, apart from Luna, who seemed to be dressed almost exactly the same as usual, although with even more ludicrous accessories, and Ron, who was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Seamus was leaned into his boyfriend’s side, a muggle cigarette between his fingers, as Ron and Hermione laughed with Neville and his girlfriend, Hannah. 

“Harry! You look great!” Hermione was the first to see him, and she shouted loud enough that he could hear even over the pounding music coming out of the rainbow-flag covered club. 

“Thanks, ‘Mione, so do you!” He said as he got closer, leaning down to hug her. He definitely wasn’t tall, but she was absolutely tiny compared to everyone else apart from Luna, who was only 5’ and never wore heels. 

“Thanks. Shall we go in then?” 

“Yeah, lets go.” He played with his cuffs, trying not to show how nervous he was. He’d never been to any kind of club before, and already this place seemed slightly overwhelming. He didn’t do a good job, as Ron slung his arm around his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, mate, it’ll be fun, and maybe you’ll even pull! If you can stop thinking about the ferret for long enough, that is!” he laughed. “Plus, if you need lo leave, just let me know and we can go, alright?” He said in a lower voice. 

“Thanks, mate.” Harry smiled and entered the club. The music was loud, but there weren’t as many people as he’d feared, so he headed straight to the bar to get a coke. He knew he couldn’t drink when he had to ride back. His friends all followed hid lead and then sat at a table in the corner that Hannah had saved for them. He hadn’t been sitting there long when he saw a flash of white-blond hair on the dance floor. His heart almost stopped. ‘It can’t be him, its got to just be someone who looks like him.’ Ignoring his friends’ curious looks, he stood up and followed the blond through the club, and there he was. Draco Lucius Malfoy. His blond hair was floppier than Harry had ever seen it, and he could see silver rings up and down his ears. He wore a black mesh shirt, not unlike the one Ginny had chosen for him, but on Draco it was… captivating. His lithe, willowy frame accentuated by the shadows it cast onto his pale skin. He was wearing black jeans which looked like a second skin, tight enough that Harry felt as if his eyes had been physically glued to his arse. Looking down, Harry’s breath caught in his throat when he saw that Draco was wearing black platform stilettos. Without even thinking, he got closer. 

“Well, that explains the mystery of how you can walk in heels, I guess.” This close, he could see just how tall Draco was. Even without the heels he would have been at least 4” taller than Harry, and with the heels he was a good 8”. Draco spun around in a seemingly effortless, elegant twirl and came to face Harry. His silver eyes were rimmed with kohl and Harry felt his breath hitch. 

“Potter?” Draco didn’t sound as cold as he usually did when he addressed Harry, more just confused.

“Hey.” Harry threw finger guns up and then cringed internally, running one hand through his hair. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” Draco wasn’t the only one confused now, Harry had no idea how to respond to that. 

“Well, you do know this is a gay club, right?” Draco’s pale brows were pinched lightly in confusion. Harry wanted to kiss it to smooth it out. 

“Yeah? Kind of hard to miss, what with all the rainbows.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“So, why are you here?” 

“I think I’m missing something. You do know I’m bi, right?” Harry scratched his neck. He knew that the prophet had published an article after he came out.

“You are? How would I have known that?” 

“It was in the Prophet.” The conversation was getting a little awkward now. 

“Oh. I don’t read the papers anymore and neither do my friends, so, yeah.” Harry had never heard Draco be this… casual, with his speech patterns before, and he found he kind of liked it. 

“Oh, fair enough, me either usually. Wait, so you’re gay?” Harry had just realized the implications of running into the boy he was in love with in a gay club. 

Draco burst out laughing. “Yes, Potter. I’m fairly certain everyone at Hogwarts knew that.” He gave Harry a genuine smile that took his breath away. 

“Oh. So, do you have a boyfriend, or…” 

“No, no boyfriend.” He smiled awkwardly. “I’ve been in love with a guy since first year, but he doesn’t like me back.” Harry felt like his lungs were being crushed. ‘Oh. So, he’s in love with someone. That is… not unexpected, but still disappointing.’

“Oh. Yeah, me too.” Harry laughed nervously. “Still, if he doesn’t like you back, he doesn’t deserve you, yeah?”

A bitter expression came across Draco’s face. “Most people would say it’s the other way around, Potter. I thought you would too, to be honest.” 

“What?! No! I mean, you made some shit decisions, but you were a kid, you know? We all were. Plus, I know you didn’t want to do most of that stuff, I knew that even then.”

“Is that why you cut me open then?” Draco shot back venomously, and then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. 

Harry’s face fell. “Draco, that was the worst mistake I’ve made in my life. I didn’t know what the spell did and I am so, so sorry.” 

“This really isn’t a conversation we should have in the middle of the club, come outside?” 

“Yeah, alright.” Harry followed Draco out and went to stand against the wall near his bike. Draco leaned against the wall next to him, much closer than Harry had expected. 

“Look, I’m not going to say its okay, because that was fucked up, even if you didn’t know what the spell did, but I understand, I mean, I was going to cast an unforgivable on you and I know how much the cruciatus hurts, and I forgave you pretty much immediately. Honestly, I sort of hoped that I’d’ve bled out, isn’t that fucked up?” He laughed bitterly. 

“I’m glad you didn’t. I never actually wanted to hurt you, you know?” 

“Same here. I mean, I got left with a bunch of ugly scars from the war, not just the ones you left, but none of them are as bad as the mark, so…” 

“It scarred?” Harry’s hands were shaking. 

“Yeah, I mean, I glamoured the scars away tonight, but they’re there.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Honestly, Harry, they’re not that bad. The mark is the worst, then I have a couple from Aunt Bella, and a few others, and the ones you left are probably my… I was going to say my favourites but that sounds fucked up.” 

“No, I get that, I have favourite scars too. Can I see them?” Harry asked before thinking properly. 

“I… I guess, yeah. If you show me your favourite scar.” Draco smirked, and removed his glamours. Harry’s eyes skittered from the mark on his arm, up to the clearly self-inflicted scars on his upper arm, across to the ugly words carved into his skin by Bellatrix, and finally down to the thick white lines criss-crossing over his torso. He reached out and brushed over one of the scars he had left, and he couldn’t help but feel like he must be more fucked up than he thought, because he thought they were almost beautiful. Draco’s breath hitched, and Harry looked up and met his eyes before flicking down to look at his lips. He was about to move his eyes back up when Draco leaned in and kissed him. 

He felt like he was in shock, and he froze slightly, which Draco seemed to take as a rejection as he backed up and moved away. “I’m sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, just because I love you doesn’t mean-”

Harry cut him off. “You love me? The guy you mentioned was me?” He felt like he’d fallen into an amazing but cruel dream.

“I- yes, I’m sorry, I’ll-”

“Draco. When I said ‘me too’ I was talking about you.” 

“What? But, you-”

“You took me off guard. I’ve been in love with you since we were 11, but I only realized it after the war. I was shocked when you kissed me, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want you to.” 

“Oh.” Draco bit his lip. “So, can I kiss you again?” His voice was smaller than Harry had ever heard it. 

“Please do.” He reached out for Draco as he did the same, and turned him and pressed him against the wall to kiss him more deeply. 

“Wait.” Draco broke the kiss, and laughed at Harry’s expression. “You still didn’t show me your favourite scar, scarhead.” His laugh was practically a giggle at this point. 

Harry laughed and punched his arm lightly. “Git. It’s this one.” He turned his arm over to show the scar on his arm where the basilisk fang had pierced it. “Not many people can say they killed a basilisk when they were 12, and at least people don’t stare at this one.”

“You were bitten by a basilisk?” Draco blinked hard.

“Yeah. Dumbledore’s phoenix cried on it though, so I just got this scar.” 

“Your life is weird, Potter.” The blond teased. 

“Shut up.” He leaned up and kissed Draco again, craning his neck. “You know what, although you look incredible, these heels make you way too tall.” He ran his hands down Draco’s thighs and grasped them, pulling suddenly to wrap his legs around his back and slide Draco gently down the wall. “Much better.” He said, leaning in to press his lips against the blond’s again, pushing him against the wall with his whole body and moving his hands back to grab his arse. 

They continued snogging, both achingly hard in their respective tight trousers, for what felt like hours until Harry heard Ron’s voice coming from near the door of the club. “Hey, mate! We wondered where you disappeared to! Found someone to get over the Ferret with?” He laughed and both Harry and Draco blushed as they parted, Draco’s heels clacking against the pavement. 

“Not exactly.” He laughed, wrapping one arm around Draco’s waist and manoeuvring him so Ron could see him. 

“Holy shit! Finally!” Ron turned and yelled back into the club, “’Mione! Harry’s out here, and you’ll never guess who he’s with!” 

Harry’s friends all piled out of the club, followed unexpectedly by Pansy Parkinson, who had a girl Harry had never seen before on her arm, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. The entire bizarre group stopped and stared at Harry and Draco, who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Dray! Did you and Potter finally hook up?!” Pansy squealed and launched herself towards them, clinging onto Draco’s arm. Harry started to move away before she grabbed him and pulled him into a very odd three-way hug. “He’s been pining after you for YEARS, it was so ANNOYING! But now you’re stuck with him, and if you hurt him, I will cut you.” She grinned at him and whipped a knife out of her boot. His eyes widened. 

“I have no intention of hurting him, and ask my friends, I’ve been mad about him just as long.” His face was red as a tomato by this point, and when she released them, he leaned up to whisper to Draco “I’m going to head home. Do you want to come with me?” 

The blond blushed prettily and nodded. “I’d love to. Are you apparating, or?” 

“Nah, I have my motorbike. It used to be Sirius’, and there’s a bunch of safety charms on it if that’s cool with you.” 

“Oh! You have a motorbike? Yeah, that’s alright, I guess. Shall we go?” 

“Yeah, hang on.” He turned and yelled to the big group, “We’re off! See you later!” and then turning back to Draco, pulling him lightly to the curb and sitting on the bike. “Ok, you just sit behind me and hold onto my waist, alright?” 

“I’m not going to complain about that.” He swung one leg over the bike and sat, wrapping his arms around Harry and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Okay, feet up and lets go.”


End file.
